


Love Like Fireworks

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Filk, Humor, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-28
Updated: 1999-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ben and Meg go to a 'Charity Dance Marathon' together and fireworks fly.





	Love Like Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

Love Like Fireworks

**Love Like Fireworks**

**By Postcard**

**postcard@manutd.com**

**Ratings: -** R. Romance. Humour. AU.

**Pairings: -** Fraser/Thatcher. Vecchio/Female.

**Teaser: -** Love blossoms for Meg and Ben at a 'Charity Dance Marathon.' 

**Spoilers: -** The Vault,Witness and The Edge.

**Disclaimer: -** The Due South characters in this story are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story, poems "Love Like Fireworks" and "As I Wait," and all of the new characters however are mine (copyright July/August 1999 by Postcard on all original story content. The poem "Love Like Fireworks" is copyright 26 July 1999 by Postcard. The poem "As I Wait" is copyright 17 August 1999 by Postcard.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author�s note: -** This is my first Due South fanfic and this story is set during season 2 before 'All The Queen's Horses.' A thank you goes out to Cynthia for all of her much wanted suggestions. I hope that you enjoy reading this story and any constructive comments are welcome at 

* * *

It was a glorious Chicago summer morning and Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police was in rather a good mood. He wasn�t sure if it was the weather or the fact that he had a date tonight with the woman of his dreams. Well it wasn�t EXACTLY a date, more of a function, but nevertheless he was going to be spending time with her. As he approached his office door he was snapped out of his daydream.

"The Inspector wants to see you in her office," stated the Inspector's secretary Mr.Ovitz.

"She does? Oh!" Ben replied puzzled, trying to think of anything he had done recently that would warrant her wanting to see him.

"What have you done this time?" Inquisitively asked Ovitz.

"Nothing as far as I am aware," Ben responded. He was slightly irritated that Ovitz assumed he was in trouble.

"Well she doesn�t appear to be too mad," offered Ovitz.

Ben knocked on Thatcher's door.

"Come in," shouted Thatcher.

Ben entered Thatcher's office closing the door behind him and stood to attention in front of her desk.

"Mr.Ovitz said that you wanted to see me Sir?" Stated Ben as he looked at his superior officer. She looked up at him from her laptop computer as he spoke and he couldn�t help thinking how beautiful she was. The dark soft silky hair that showed just a hint of red when the light hit it and those coffee-coloured eyes that he wanted to look into forever.

"Ah, yes Constable. I just wanted to confirm the arrangements for tonight," said the Inspector bringing Ben out of his daydream. "You�re to pick me up at 6.30p.m. In the Consular car of course."

"Yes ma �am." Said Ben with a nod.

"And wear your red serge, because even though the �Charity Dance Marathon� is technically off duty, we�ll be flying the Canadian flag while were there; as I am determined to show everyone what were made of," continued the Inspector. As she said this, her thoughts flew back to three days ago when Detective Vecchio came into the Consulate to give Fraser a lift home. He had been his typical obnoxious self in her opinion telling Fraser about the �Charity Dance Marathon� and saying to them both that he was definitely going to be one of the last ones left dancing at the end. He had been so big headed that she couldn�t resist saying "I doubt that you�ll last to the end and IF you do I doubt you�ll be the only one, because if you can do it then so can anyone." 

He had responded with "Is that a challenge?" 

"You�ve got to be joking!" was her response. 

"No, why? Do you think you�re not up to it?" He chided her. 

"Certainly not. I could out dance you any time," Meg responded indignantly. 

"Oh yeh! It�s a challenge then?" Ray demanded. 

"It�s a challenge Detective," Meg confirmed. She had then turned to Fraser and said, "Fraser I need a partner, would you do me the honour?" He had looked dumbfounded that she had asked him, but she also thought she had seen another flicker of emotion on his face. She had been over the moon when he had said, "Yes he would be delighted to be her partner." She knew it was wrong because she was his superior officer but she couldn�t help the way she felt for him, she WAS a woman after all. She was trying so hard to fight her feelings for him but to no avail, they were just getting stronger by the day. It was so darn frustrating. * WHY did he have to be so handsome and polite? * She had been toying with her conscious for the past few days telling herself that she shouldn�t feel guilty, it wasn�t strictly a date, it was for charity. But she couldn�t kid herself she knew she was looking forward to dancing in his arms all night and she had been debating if for one night she should just be �Meg� and not �Inspector Thatcher�.

A knock on her door brought her back to the present.

"Come in," she instructed.

The door opened and a rather apprehensive Ovitz popped his head around the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Sir, but the dogs back again," said Ovitz.

"Oh great," moaned Meg.

"Is there a problem Sir? Asked Fraser.

"Don�t you know about it?" Asked Ovitz surprised.

"About what?" Fraser asked with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Oh you�ve got to see this," responded Ovitz with a smirk. "It appears Turnbull has acquired a new friend. For the past two days he�s been on duty this dog has, well, see for yourself," said Ovitz indicating at the window.

Fraser, Ovitz and Thatcher approached the window and the three peered out. On the street below they could see Constable Turnbull on sentry duty in front of the Consulate. As they watched a black Labrador finished sniffing Turnbulls� boots and decided to relieve itself on Turnbulls� left leg.

"Oh dear," was all Fraser could say. 

Inspector Thatcher just shook her head in amazement at the sight she had just witnessed. She wanted to burst out laughing but knew that as the superior officer she had to refrain herself. So she just said "Fraser go and relieve Turnbull while he cleans himself up."

"Yes Sir," obeyed Fraser.

> > > > > * * * * *

At 6.30p.m. Ben pulled up in front of Inspector Thatcher's apartment, she was waiting for him in the foyer. As she approached the car he got out and undid the back door for her.

"That won�t be necessary Fraser," she said looking directly at him.

"I beg your pardon Sir," asked Ben puzzled.

"I won�t be sitting in the back tonight Fraser, I�ll sit in the front with you, as we�re technically off duty," Meg explained.

"Er, right Sir," stammered Ben as he opened the passenger front door for her.

When they were both seated inside the car Meg looked over at Fraser.

"And another thing Fraser," she said softly. "For tonight you can call me Meg, as were going to the dance together as friends and I don�t want to be reminded of work all night when I�m trying to relax."

"Understood Meg," was all Ben could manage to get out. He couldn�t believe it, she had just told him to call her by her first name and in a round about way she had told him she considered them as friends. He was so pleased.

"Fraser, erm, would you mind if I called you Ben for tonight?" Asked Meg.

"Er yes, of course, I mean yes I�d like for you to call me Ben," muddled Ben. She looked at him and smiled. He wished she would smile more at him, she looked more approachable when she smiled, he could almost forget she was his superior officer. Although at the moment in _that_ dress she _didn�t look at all like a superior officer_. The dress definitely complemented her; the red fabric clung to her contours, it was knee length and the cut was off her shoulders, but wasn�t too revealing and had the effect as to look classy. 

When they reached the dance Meg couldn�t help but gasp in awe, it was so beautiful. The dance was outside in the park and the organisers had outdone themselves by dotting little white lights through the trees, it had the effect as to look fairytale styli. Meg linked Ben's arm and they weaved their way through the trees towards the outside floor matting that constituted as the dance floor. Ray was already there with his dance partner, who was a rather good-looking blonde woman dressed in a blue dress. Meg noticed the look of surprise on his face when he looked at her and she couldn�t help but smile to herself, he didn�t expect her to come looking so feminine and human. She knew that he called her �The Dragon Lady�, at first it had annoyed and upset her slightly, but now she didn�t care, at least it showed that her efforts of appearing tough had paid off.

"Hi Benny, Inspector," greeted Ray.

"Hello Ray," said Ben warmly.

"Detective," Meg said with a forced smile.

"This is Kerry," Ray said introducing the woman stood beside him. "Kerry this is my friend Benny I�ve been telling you about and this is his boss Inspector Thatcher."

"Pleased to meet you," Ben said and Kerry smiled at him.

"Yes nice to meet you," offered Meg.

"Likewise," said Kerry directing it at both of them but still smiling at Ben.

They all walked onto the dance floor, as it was 7.00p.m. and the �Charity Dance Marathon� was about to start.

"I hope you�re a good loser Inspector," teased Ray.

"I never lose Detective," replied Meg with one of her smiles.

The music started and Meg glided across the dance-floor in Bens� arms. "You�re a very good dancer Ben," Meg complemented.

"Thank you, but I always believe you�re only as good as your partner," Ben said smiling at her.

At first their was a slight gap between them as they danced but as the night went on the gap lessened until Meg realised that she was pressed up firmly against Ben. It was a very pleasant experience and carried away in the moment she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He was so strong, she could feel his muscles against her. She wondered if she would ever see those muscles up close without the barrier of clothes. He was holding her in a gentle but firm grip and he effortlessly glided her across the dance-floor. She wondered if it was just her imagination or had he just run his hand gently in a circle along her back. No she wasn�t imagining it, he was definitely caressing her back with his right hand. It sent a pleasant tingle up her spine and she wished that she could stay like this dancing in his safe, strong arms forever. Well at least for tonight she could.

Ben was in his element, he had dreamed about dancing with Meg in his arms but he never thought it would actually happen. It felt so good to hold her in his arms, she was so close that he could feel the softness of her hair as it brushed his cheek and he could smell the delicate scent of her that he loved so much. * Oh my gosh! I can�t believe it, she's resting her head on my shoulder. * Instinctively Ben gently caressed her back in a circular motion with his hand. * I know I shouldn�t be doing this, she�s my superior officer, but _I can�t help_ the way I feel about her. _I love her_. I can�t hide my feelings any longer. Is it possible that she feels the same? I�m not really doing anything wrong, because she hasn�t told me to stop caressing her, so she _must_ feel something for me.* 

Meg knew she shouldn�t be letting him caress her back but she wanted him to and they WERE off duty. She had dreamt about him touching her and now he was. His feelings for her must be as strong as hers were for him. She had to know for sure though before she risked her career for him. She was in love with him and she knew it, but she had to be sure he loved her because her career was important to her and she wasn�t going to risk it for just anyone. She wasn�t getting any younger though and she wanted a husband and children like everybody else. In fact she wanted Ben, he fulfilled all of her high expectations of what a husband should be like. She could still feel him caressing her back and so she made up her mind to go in for the kill. She lifted her head slightly and whispered in his ear "That feels good Ben."

Ben couldn�t believe his ears, she was actually telling him that she was enjoying what he was doing. She really does have feelings for me after all. He looked into her coffee-coloured eyes and said, "May I continue then Meg?"

"Yes, you may continue Ben," Meg said moving her left arm from his shoulder around to his neck and at the same time taking her right hand from his and slipping it around his back pulling him closer so that they were dancing in an embrace. She could feel both of his hands caressing her back and they danced on content in one another�s arms. 

The �Charity Dance Marathon� lasted for five hours and as the clock struck midnight fireworks went off to celebrate the end of the marathon. Ben hoped that his Cinderella wouldn�t turn into his stern superior officer and take flight because the marathon was over. But as they stopped dancing and the fireworks continued to go off Meg was still in his arms. They stared intently at one another, searching the depths of one another�s soul through each other�s eyes. They both moved simultaneously and the next minute they were kissing, it was soft and gentle at first but grew more passionate with the intensity they felt for one another. Ben caressed her tongue with his and at the same time he ran his left hand through her soft silky hair as he held the back of her head. His right hand was once again caressing her back in a circular motion.

Meg was melting into him, there were fireworks going off inside of her with far more energy than the ones the dance organisers had set off. With her left hand Meg was caressing the back of Ben�s neck, while her right hand ran along his back. She moved her left hand through his dark hair and then to his face as she cupped his face with her hand. A poem went through Meg's mind as she carried on kissing him: -

** Love Like Fireworks **

**My love is like fireworks**

**However the intensity you see**

**Isn�t fuelled by gunpowder**

**But by the love you have given me.**

**There�s a spark between us**

**And you�re like a match,**

**Your gentle touch is all I need**

**To ignite the emphatic love**

**I know you want to receive.**

 

**It erupts like a million rockets from my heart**

**Blasting, soaring to the sky**

**The fireworks explode into beautiful colours**

**And they show the love between you and I.**

 

**Red for passion, we feel it so**

**And for courage to let our love show**

**Blue for justice, we know our love is right**

**Green for nature and for the calming sensation**

**I feel at your sight**

**White like a light the strength of our love**

**Always shining brightly like fireworks**

**That light up the sky above.**

**(By Postcard)**

Eventually they had to come up for air and Meg quickly glanced around to see if anyone had seen them kissing. It appeared however that everyone was preoccupied with the fireworks display and so Meg turned herself around in Ben's arms. As she did so she placed his hands around her waist and covered them with her own. She leaned back into his strong arms and rested her head against his shoulder. He responded by hugging her closer and placing a tender kiss on her cheek. As they watched the fireworks together Meg recited the poem "Love Like Fireworks" to Ben.

When the fireworks ended she turned around to him, "I�ve had a lovely night Ben, thank you, for agreeing to be my dancing partner."

"You don�t need to thank me Meg, it was my pleasure. I had a wonderful night," said Ben. Feeling brave he added, "I hope we can do it again sometime, er, go out I mean?"

"Yes," answered Meg quickly. "Why not! How about dinner this evening, about 7.00p.m.?"

"I�d like that very much," replied Ben with a smile on his face resembling that of a child on Christmas morning.

"Hey! Benny, Inspector," shouted Ray as he and Kerry approached them. Meg and Ben turned around to face the beaming Detective.

"I did it. I completed the �Charity Dance Marathon,� Ray exclaimed with joy.

"Well done Detective, so did I," said Meg triumphantly.

"Aw, I guess we�ll have to call it a draw then?" Said Ray.

"Yes, I suppose we will," agreed Meg and then added, "A draw�s good, I told you I never lose."

Ben and Meg walked back to the consular car and as they drove back to Meg's apartment Meg said, "Ben when you pick me up for dinner tonight wear some civilian clothes."

Ben smiled, "Yes I will." 

"Also do you think it�s best if I pick you up in my car, because how will you get to mine otherwise?" Asked Meg.

"Actually yes that�s a good idea," replied Ben. "If you don�t mind that is?" He added.

"No I don�t mind," answered Meg. "That�s settled then, I�ll pick you up at your apartment at 7.00p.m. tonight."

They pulled up in front of Meg's apartment building and Meg turned to Ben and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Goodnight," she said.

He smiled at her and got out of the car and opened her car door helping her out. They stood facing one another and Ben was unsure as to whether or not he should kiss her goodnight. "Erm, Meg, may I?" Asked Ben.

"May you what?" Asked Meg softly. She could tell he wanted to kiss her but was unsure if he should.

"May I kiss you goodnight?" He asked shyly.

"Yes, you may," replied Meg reaching out and pulling him towards her.

They kissed passionately and when they pulled apart Ben gently pulled her towards him and hugged her for a few seconds. When he ended the hug he smiled at her and said, "Goodnight Meg."

"Goodnight Ben," she said smiling warmly at him. She then turned towards her apartment building. Only when she was safely inside did he finally, with a smile the size of Canada on his face, head home. 

* * * * *

Meg floated back to her apartment in a trance, what a magical evening it had been. She had felt like she was taking centre stage in a fairytale, dancing in Ben's arms tonight. Oh, those strong arms that had held her ever so gently but at the same time so tightly as if he were afraid she would disappear if he let go of her. As _if_ she would ever want to vanish from him! And when they had kissed she had thought she would faint and she probably would have if he hadn't been holding her. She would _NEVER_ forget that first beautiful, passionate kiss from him, pure heaven. And then when he had asked if he could kiss her goodnight in such a gentlemanly manner she had been taken to the heavenly heights again as they kissed. It had taken all of her will power not to invite him to spend the night with her; she was positive now that he was the one for her but they still had a lot to sort out before they took their relationship to that stage. She wanted it to be perfect and there was so much she wanted to know about him. Plus she had to be one hundred per cent positive that he loved her, after those kisses she thought that he _must_ love her but she _had to know_ _for sure_.

When he came into her office that first day she had been instantaneously attracted to him, he was so gorgeous. But his blatant refusal to change his uniform had totally annoyed her _'did he think that just because he was attractive she would let him get away with blue murder.'_ She was determined to show him whose boss and not to let him walk all over her so she had fired him (she had had to reinstate him of course.) From then on she had gone out of her way to make his life hell, not because she despised him but because she wanted him to _respect_ her position of authority. Just because he was _good_ _looking_ she didn't want him to think he was going to get away with anything, but to her pleasant surprise he took her reprimands calmly and never argued back. Occasionally this infuriated her as she wondered if he was capable of showing feelings, although she _now_ knew after tonight that he most definitely _could_. 

After the first day in her office she had started to realise as the weeks went on that she may have been hasty in assuming that because he was good looking and she was a woman he thought he could get around her. And that his insolence on the first day was probably a one off occurrence, because he did appear to respect her as he obeyed her orders. She started to think that _maybe_ , _just maybe_ a relationship other than a professional one could bloom between them. She was definitely attracted to him. Now she _knew_ a relationship with Ben was possible, in fact she was _positive_ they were going to have a long and happy life together. As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep she dreamt she was lying in Ben's arms and he was hugging her just like he had tonight when he had said goodnight to her.

> > > > > * * * * * 

As Ben got ready for bed he was reciting the delightful nights events to Dief. "That kiss," sighed Ben with a dreamy expression on his face. "I can't even begin to describe how passionate that kiss was, we were both on fire. I could tell from the way that she kissed me that she longs for me as much as I do for her. She was so hungry. She feels so good and the way she kisses and caresses me, I want to be able to have kisses like that from her everyday. Oh how I love her Dief. She's beautiful, intelligent; bold **�** " A long whine from Dief caught Ben's attention. "All right I know I'm going on, but just wait until you are in the same boat and then we'll see who's getting carried away. Oh Guess What Dief! Meg has agreed to go on a date with me this evening. I've waited so long for a woman like her. Victoria was the first woman I ever loved and after her I never thought I'd find anyone else. But the love I feel for Meg is _so_ _much more stronger_ than that I felt for Victoria, I didn't think that was possible but _it is_ and I'm _not_ going to let her slip through my fingers." 

"Good on you son," announced Fraser Senior.

"Oh, dad! How long have you been there?" Ben asked slightly embarrassed.

"Long enough son, long enough," answered Fraser Senior. "So you're finally in love with a decent woman, knew you would one day son. Although once or twice you had me worried, but you came through in the end. Well-done son, you've got yourself a good woman there, a little feisty maybe but a good woman nonetheless. So when are you going to give me grandchildren?"

"Dad, _REALLY_ ," blushed Ben. "I don't want to discuss this now, it's late and I'm going to sleep."

"Suit yourself son but you can't avoid the subject forever and I'm sure she'll broach the subject soon and you'll not get away with an excuse like you want to sleep then," lectured Fraser Senior before disappearing into thin air.

As Ben lay on his bed he thought to himself that there was nothing he'd like _more_ than to have children with Meg, but there was _no_ way he was going to tell his father that.

> > > > > * * * * * 

Meg sipped her white wine and looked across the diner table at Ben; he looked extremely sexy and his navy blue shirt brought out the colour of his eyes. They had decided to try out the new Italian restaurant that had been getting such good press recently. "This wine really is good, are you sure you won't have some?" Meg asked.

"I'm glad that you like it," Ben said smiling across at her. He thought that she looked beautiful as always, tonight she was wearing a black knee length dress with a white flower embroidered on the bottom of the dress towards the left-hand side. "However I'm sure that I don't want any," answered Ben. "I don't drink alcohol, I believe it slows the senses. I much prefer to drink this," he indicated to his glass of Mineral Water.

"So tell me Ben, what do you do for fun?" Meg had decided before hand that this question would be a good starting block to get him to open up to her.

"For fun!" Ben said looking a little bewildered. 

"Yes, what do you enjoy doing, do you have any hobbies? That sort of thing," Meg said with an amused smile on her face.

"Let me see, I like reading and I also enjoy playing the guitar. Another of my hobbies is fishing. How about you, what are your hobbies?" Ben was very interested to know as he barely knew anything about her.

"I also like reading and enjoy listening to music however I am _not_ at all musical," laughed Meg. "I go to step aerobics twice a week and I go horse riding frequently at a really good stables I discovered nearby. Oh and I go out socialising with my friends a lot to bars." 

As Ben listened to Meg he couldn't help envisaging her in an aerobics leotard and an even pleasanter thought occurred to him, _he might actually get to see her in one in the near future._

"Do you ever get lonely Ben and miss Canada and your family?" Meg asked seriously. 

"Yes, sometimes I get _very_ lonely," Ben confessed. "But I have Dief to keep me company. I don't have any close family that's alive and I miss them terribly sometimes. I like Chicago, _although_ I'd like to go back to Canada one day and I _do_ miss the clear open spaces."

"I miss my family a lot," Meg admitted. "Because of my position in the R.C.M.P. I've had to come across as hard to succeed and people don't think that I have feelings. They assume that I'm some kind of _power mad freak, a cold-hearted ice maiden_ who could never love anybody. But they're wrong, I love my family and _they_ are the only ones who know who I _really_ am. My father's a big time lawyer in Ottawa and in his profession he appears ruthless and I based my own professional manner on him. But with his family and friends my father is one of the nicest men you could _ever_ come across. My mother is a bank manager and I've been brought up to know that in your profession you have to appear hard and no nonsense to gain respect and promotion, _especially_ women. But with your family you should express how you feel and not hide away from feelings behind a mask. I have an older brother who taught me at an early age to stand up for myself. He always protected me if I needed it but he also showed me how to look after myself." 

Ben looked deep into Meg's eyes and saw her vulnerability that she never let show to anyone at the consulate. She was not just a superior officer she was a woman in his eyes, who needed to love and be loved just as much as the next person. Ben reached across the table and took both of Meg's hands in his, "I _know_ that you have feelings Meg and I also think that you�re a _very_ good superior officer."

"Do you _know_ the full extent of my feelings for _you_ Ben?" Meg asked him. She knew that tonight they had to sort out their feelings and Meg was determined that by the end of the night they would have expressed them to one another. 

"Yes, I think I do," Ben replied with his gaze still fixed on her. "I think that you feel for me the same way that I feel for you."

"Ben I, _we_ need to discuss a few things," Meg paused to collect her thoughts then continued. "I want us to _know_ not to just _think we know_ how one another feels, but here isn't the place to do that. The night is young Ben, how about you come back to my apartment for coffee and we can discuss things there?"

"Yes, I think your right, there is a lot we need to discuss and your apartment would be a good place to do that," Ben hesitated then asked, "Meg would you mind awfully if I retrieved Dief first? He was feeling sorry for himself about being left for a second evening and as we have a lot to discuss it may be late when I get back and I _dread_ to think what he'll have done if I leave him too long," rambled on Ben. 

Meg smiled at Ben, she knew that it must have taken all of his courage to ask her if Dief could come back with them as he probably wasn't sure if she liked the wolf or not. "No I don't mind us picking up Dief first," Meg answered. Besides she thought, * I'm going to _have_ to get used to Dief if I'm going to have a relationship with Ben. _*_

> > > > > * * * * * 

Meg showed Ben and Dief into the living room of her apartment. "Make yourselves comfortable I'll just go and make the coffee, I won't be long." As an after thought before she left the room Meg asked, "What would Dief like? I'm not really well up on wolves."

"Some water will be fine for Dief," Ben said. Then jokingly he added, "I suggest that you hide any junk food as Dief has an addiction to it."

While Ben waited for Meg to return with the beverages he glanced around the living room. It was decorated in subtle shades of peach with a hint of rose pink. The sofa was positioned along one wall facing the window on the opposite wall. There was an armchair on either side of the sofa and the room had all the usual mod cons such as stereo and t.v. Ben elected to sit on the sofa and Dief curled up in front of one of the armchairs.

Meg came back into the living room carrying a large tray, which she placed on the coffee table in front of the sofa. After removing the bowl of water from the tray and placing it in front of Dief Meg sat down beside Ben on the sofa. 

"You have a very nice apartment Meg," said Ben as he took the coffee Meg handed to him.

"Thank you." Meg was pleased that he liked it, then thinking of his own place she thought that he probably considered that this was a palace.

Ben indicated to a large framed photo on the oak bureau, "Is that your family?"

"Yes," Meg smiled at the photo. "It was taken only a few weeks ago when I was last up in Canada. That's my parents on my right and my brother Timothy and his wife Dawn on my left. Although he _hates_ being called by his full name, he insists we call him Tim. In front of me are my niece Carrie and my nephew Andrew."

"You seem to have a wonderful family!"

"Yes I have, I'm very lucky." 

"You resemble your mother a lot," Ben commented.

"Everyone always seems to say that and people say that Tim looks like our father, because of his fair hair." 

"Meg that poem you recited to me last night, it was _very_ beautiful. Did you say it because of the fireworks display or was there _another_ reason?" Ben had been thinking about the poem and its possible ulterior meaning and he couldn't wait any longer to ask her.

"I'm glad you asked me that, I thought you would eventually," Meg said placing her coffee cup on the table and looking directly at him. "Yes there was another reason. I wanted you to know that I think it symbolises _us_. I, erm, I have strong feelings for you and I know that it's wrong with my being your superior officer but I can't help it. I don't want you to feel under any pressure, what I mean is if you _don't_ want a relationship with me just say so and I promise you I won't take it out on you at work, you don't need to worry about that. But I can't hide the way I feel for you anymore, I think that you have feelings for me Ben but I _need_ to _know_ how you really feel about me."

Ben put his coffee cup on the table and then took both of her hands in his. "Meg I'm in love with you and I don't care one bit that you're my superior officer. I want to be more than just your subordinate Meg; I want to be able to hold you in my arms and kiss you like I did last night. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before and I think you're an extremely beautiful, intelligent and if you don't mind me saying sexy lady."

Meg felt a warmth overcome her as he declared his love for her and when he called her _sexy_ she felt the warmth rise to a blush in her cheeks. "I love you too Ben. I just needed to know that you loved me before I, _we_ risked our careers for each other. We'll have to keep our professional and personal relationships separate and if we can manage that I don't think that there will be too much of a problem when Ottawa find out. But quite frankly Ben I love you and I'm willing to take the risk." With a mischievous smile on her face that also sparkled in her eyes Meg said, "And I don't mind you saying I'm _sexy_ because I think _you're_ an _extremely sexy_ man Ben."

Ben blushed to such a bright shade of red that the traditional Mountie red serge would have looked somewhat faded in comparison if he had been wearing it tonight. Ben moved his hands up along her arms to her shoulder blade and pulled her towards him and kissed her briefly but intensely on the lips. When he finished the kiss he looked at her and she pulled his head down so that their lips met again. This time they kissed for a long time, exploring and savouring one another's mouth, while their hands were doing their own exploring of each others bodies. 

When they eventually finished kissing they breathlessly looked at one another and continued to hold each other. 

"Meg."

"Yes Ben?"

"Meg, I _unequivocally_ want to make love to you, but you mean _so much_ to me that I don't want to ruin anything by rushing it, "Ben said with sincerity. 

"I agree, I won't deny it Ben I _really_ want to make love to you, I want that so much. But I think you're right we should take it slowly." Even though Meg was yearning for him to make love to her she knew that it would be even more marvellous if they dated for awhile first. Besides there was a lot they could do anyway without going _'all the way'_ and if they learned beforehand what one another liked it would make it more amazing.

Ben cupped Meg's face in his hands and kissed her again. Meg ran her hands over his chest as they kissed and slipped her hands up under his shirt to feel his strong muscles without the barrier of clothes. Ben ran his hands along her thighs and revelled in the feel of the well-toned legs. They involuntarily pulled away from one another, as they needed to catch their breath, their arms however not leaving one another for a second.

"Ben," Meg said breathlessly.

"Yes Meg?"

"Stay the night with me, I don't mean make love but hold me in your arms and spend the night with me Ben."

"I'll stay," Ben said hugging her closer.

They stood facing one another in her bedroom, Meg had changed into her favourite red silk night-dress and Ben was wearing only his white boxers. "Red suits you Meg," Ben said to her as he genuinely thought she looked even more dazzlingly sexy in red.

"Thank you," then smiling she teasingly added, "no shirt suits you Ben." She felt her heart rate quicken as she realised that she had finally got to see those muscles up close without the barrier of clothes. And she was not disappointed. He had an excellent physique.

He blushed and she pulled him towards her and kissed him. As he held her he could feel the contours of her body against his through the thin silk and if the kiss hadn't taken his breath away that realisation would have. After the kiss had ended they got into bed together and lay in one another's arms. Meg rested her head on Ben's chest and Ben placed a tender kiss into her hair and gently rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Ben I know that it will make you blush but I have to say it, you have a terrific body," Meg complemented.

"Thank you and might I add so do you Meg."

She smiled and instead of looking up to see if he had blushed she snuggled closer to him and closing her eyes she said, "Goodnight Ben my sweet match."

"Goodnight Meg my precious," Ben said lovingly, aware of the referal to the poem and the meaning she meant when she called him 'match'.

As they drifted off to sleep in one another's arms they were unaware that Dief had sneaked into the bedroom, he tilted his head to one side watching the sleeping couple for a few moments and then curled up contentedly at the foot of the bed. 

* * * * *

The powerful rays of the morning light bleached through the window and Ben started to stir, as the suns light awoke him. He could feel a pleasant warmth on his body and his first thought was that it was the heat from the sun, but as he opened his eyes he realised that the warmth was coming from the closeness of woman who lay in his arms. Ben felt that he _must_ be dreaming, their bodies were entwined, one of Meg's legs was draped over Ben, the other pushed up against his side, her head was rested on his chest and her arms were wrapped around his waist. He suddenly realised where his own hands were placed, on the top of her thigh slightly touching her buttock and on her shoulder blade. Ben pinched himself. * No, I'm not dreaming, I _really am_ wide awake.* He couldn't believe it, he was _actually_ in bed with Meg his ' _superior officer._ ' And as he recalled _she_ had _asked_ him to spend the night with her. 

He thought back to last night, he knew that they hadn't made love but he remembered with delight that they had explored quite a lot of one another's bodies before they had mutually agreed not to ruin anything between them by rushing things. And most importantly she had said that she _loved him_ and that she _really_ wanted to _make love_ to him. He moved his head slightly, careful not to wake her and looked down at her face. She was sleeping so peacefully that she looked angelic. Ben felt the love he had for her grow even stronger as he watched her sleeping. * Oh, how I love her, it feels so right to be here with her, holding her in my arms.* He could smell the intoxicating smell of her scent and feel the softness of her silky hair that flowed over his bare chest. He thought how beautifully unique she was, it wasn't just her looks and intelligence that attracted him to her it was also her strong character. He admired how she appeared to be ' _in_ _control_ '; she was pleasantly different from the other women he knew. 

Meg woke up from a dream in which she kept falling and each time she fell she was caught by strong arms that held her protectively and when she looked up into the face of her rescuer she saw Ben's face. Meg became aware that the strong, protective arms that held her in her dream were holding her now in real life and it was a heart warming feeling. She liked the feel of his hand on her thigh and she nuzzled his chest, at the same time gently rubbing her leg along his. She heard his sharp intake of breath and suddenly was extremely embarrassed. * _What_ was I thinking of! I backed him into a corner last night and practically _begged_ him to stay the night with me. _How stupid and desperate is that!*_

Meg quickly pulled away from Ben so that she no longer lay virtually on top of him but at the side of him. She lay their unsure of what to say. She had enjoyed last night immensely and it was nice to wake up in Ben's arms but she felt slightly embarrassed at the thought of _pleading_ with him to spend the night with her. He had said that he _loved her_ and she believed him but she still couldn't help feeling that she had made a _fool_ out of herself by allowing him to see how much she wanted him.

"Good morning Meg," Ben spoke softly breaking the silence.

"Good morning." Meg's tone was business like. 

Turning her head to look at him she saw that he was smiling at her and so she weakly returned his smile. "We should really get dressed, otherwise we'll be late for work and don't forget you have to go home first and change into your uniform." Meg had turned into superior officer mode. 

Ben was confused. She was speaking to him in her superior officer voice, not in the voice she had spoken to him in last night. _Did she regret what she had said last night, and what had happened between them?_ Last night he had forgotten that she was his superior officer but now it was hitting him like a ten-tone truck. He had told her that he didn't care that she was his superior officer and he had meant it, he still did. But nonetheless it was still a daunting thought because this woman had so much control over him at work and now she possessed his heart aswell and soon hopefully his body. He suddenly felt shy, did she realise the power she had over him! And if she did and she regretted last night� _* oh my! How embarrassing! *_

"Er yes, right, I'd better get dressed," stammered Ben.

While Ben got dressed Meg went and showered; when she had finished she cautiously undid the en-suite bathroom door and peered out. Ben was dressed and was just finishing tying his shoelaces. He turned, looked up and noticed her standing in the doorway. She felt a wave of shyness sweep over her as she felt uneasy with only a towel around her while he was fully dressed. She blushed as he looked at her with a look in his blue eyes that told her more than any words could ever do; she could see his desire and love for her in his eyes. * _How could I_ be so cruel as to speak to him so coldly this morning and not even offer him a genuine smile, just because I thought I'd made a fool out of myself! He must think that I regret last night and _I don't._ *

"I'll go and make some coffee so that you can get changed in private, if that's all right with you?" Ben said sensing her uneasiness.

"Yes that's fine with me," Meg answered. She was touched by his gentlemanly offer to let her get changed in private. "Ben," Meg called to him before he left the room.

"Yes Meg?" He said stopping at the door and spinning around to look at her.

"I want to apologise for the way I've acted this morning. I was slightly embarrassed by the way I," Meg let out a deep breath. "By the way I backed you into a corner by asking you to stay. And so I guess I put my defences up by reverting back to your superior officer. _I'm sorry_ Ben you didn't deserve the way I've treated you, you've done nothing wrong, it's just me, I promise I'll try not to do it again. I really _did_ enjoy last night Ben and I want you to know that I _don't_ regret a thing." 

Ben's face lit up. "Apology accepted and I do not feel that I was backed into a corner last night. I wanted to stay just as much as you wanted me to stay. If I had not wanted to stay I would have told you so; I wouldn't have played on your feelings by staying, because that wouldn't have been fair. I enjoyed last night immensely and I'm glad that you don't regret anything because neither do I. I meant what I said about loving you Meg and it felt so good to wake up with you in my arms this morning."

Meg smiled warmly at him. "I love you too."

Ben walked towards her and kissed her softly on the check before leaving the room with Dief to let her get changed. As he made the coffee and gave Dief some water he breathed a sigh of relief. _*_ _Thank goodness_ she doesn't regret last night. I was so worried that she had regretted everything. I thought that I would not be able to work with her if she did, because it would have been _far too painful_. But she doesn't regret anything and she said again that _she loves me_. _*_

Meg walked into the kitchen fully dressed in a dark green skirt suit with a white blouse. Ben had his back to her and so she walked up to him and kissed him on the neck, wrapping her arms around his waist in an embrace. He smiled at her as he turned around in her embrace and putting his own arms around her he pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. She responded to his kiss and they stayed locked in one another's embrace for awhile.

"I took the liberty of preparing us some breakfast," Ben said as they broke away from the kiss. "I hope you like pancakes?"

"I love pancakes, I'll get the maple syrup."

As they ate their pancakes and drank their coffee Dief finished his own pancakes and looked on with mournful eyes.

"All right Dief you can have another pancake, but just one," Ben told the wolf.

During the meal they discussed the news in the daily paper Meg had delivered and when the meal was finished Meg cleared the plates away. 

"I really should go to my apartment now and get changed for duty."

"Yes we wouldn't want you being late or I will have to reprimand you," Meg joked.

They walked to her front door together and at the door they kissed earnestly. When the kiss ended they hugged one another briefly.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your apartment?"

"That won't be necessary it's not that far and the brisk walk will do Dief and I good."

"All right. I'll see you at the consulate Ben."

"Yes I'll look forward to it Meg. Come on Dief lets go." 

> > > > > * * * * * 

After showering and changing into his uniform Ben was ready just in time for Ray's daily duty of picking him up and taking him to the consulate. In the car on the way there Ray filled Ben in on his latest case.

"Benny this guys definitely up to something, I did some checks on him and I don't care if he's a retired army Colonel and very respected, something just doesn't add up." 

"Ray I suggest that you tread _very_ carefully. Colonel Crosby is not the kind of person you can accuse without hard evidence." 

"I know Benny and I'm gonna get the evidence, don't you worry."

"That's not entirely what I meant Ray."

As Ray parked illegally as per usual in front of the consulate he remembered something he wanted to ask Fraser but that had been pushed to the back of his mind with the case.

"Hey Benny before you go I was wondering where you were last night? I called around but you weren't in. You weren't with a woman were you?" Ray teased.

"I was, erm, out, yes, I was out with Dief," was all Ben could think to say. It _wasn't lying_ he told himself because Dief _was_ with him.

As Ray drove away he wondered who the woman was who Fraser had been with last night, because _he knew that_ _there was a woman_. It had been obvious the way Fraser had stammered, blushed and wouldn't look him in the eye when he answered him. 

> > > > > * * * * * 

During the proceedings of the morning at the consulate Ben and Meg were frequently in the vicinity of one another and the air around them was charged with sexual tension. Meg couldn't count the number of times their hands had accidentally touched and his hand had lingered on hers or vice versa, or their eyes had locked just a little too long as to cause attention from others. And so when Meg entered Ben's office knocking as she did so on open door she had more than one reason for doing so.

"Ah Sir," exclaimed Ben standing to attention by his desk. 

"At ease constable. I just wanted to know if you had finished the report you were working on yesterday?"

"Yes Sir I have just completed it," announced Ben as he handed it to her.

Taking the report from him Meg glanced around to see if anyone was near. "On a personal note Ben how about lunch? As this is ridiculous we're like nervous wrecks around one another. We need to discuss last night and how we are going to act around one another from now on because people, especially Ovitz are already getting suspicious."

"Yes I agree, Ovitz does seem to have an overly suspicious mind. How about lunch at the French café near the park?"

"Yes I'll meet you there." Meg smiled at him and then turned around and marched out of his office.

Just before lunch Ben received an urgent phone call from Ray. "Hey Benny look I can't talk long so listen. I've been tailing that Colonel guy and I think I've found the place where he's hiding the stolen goods. I'm gonna go in but I need some back up and as I've not got any hard evidence yet I can't tell Welsh and get police back up so I need for you to come and back me up. I can count on ya right?"

"Yes Ray you can count on me, tell me where you are and I'll be over as soon as I can." As Ray told him his location Ben thought, _*_ it's not like I'm neglecting my post, because it _is_ nearly lunchtime and I _do_ have a good reason, _my best friend needs help_. *

Ben left his own office and headed towards Meg's, however on the way there he was informed by Ovitz that, 'If he wanted her Ladyship, she was in a meeting and wouldn't be out until lunch.' And in his opinion, it was, ' _more than anyone's life was worth_ ,' to interrupt the meeting.'And so Ben decided to tell Turnbull to inform the Inspector that he had unexpectedly had to go out to offer assistance in an emergency to Detective Vecchio. He didn't _dare_ add to Turnbull that he might be late for lunch with Meg.

Once Fraser had gone Turnbull waited like a dutiful lapdog for the Inspector to finish her meeting so that he could relay the message. When she finally came out of her meeting it was obvious that she was in a rush to leave the consulate. "Er Sir," Turnbull started to explain as he followed her, trying to keep up with her hurried pace.

"Is it important constable, you know life or death because I'm late for an appointment?" Meg shouted at him.

"No Sir I don't believe anybody's died or are about to."

"Well then tell me later." And with that Meg left the building and hurried off down the street before Turnbull could say another word.

> > > > > * * * * * 

Meg had been waiting in the French café for an hour and Ben still hadn't showed up. _*_ _Where the hell is he?_ I can't believe it. He's had the _nerve_ to stand me up. And after _all we both said_ this morning. Has he had second thoughts and _that's why_ he hasn't come because he _can't face me_? The _least_ he could do was have the decency to turn up and _tell me._ Maybe what I took for nervousness this morning at the consulate was indecisiveness and this is his way of telling me he doesn't want a relationship. _Some way of telling me_. _How low is that!_ I thought he was more of a gentleman than that. I _clearly_ must have been wrong. * Meg paid the bill for her coffee and croissant and miserably headed back to the consulate.

Ray pulled up in front of the French café. "Hey listen Benny I'm sorry I sent you on a wild goose chase with me, they must have moved the stuff while I waited for you cause I saw a truck leaving and didn't tail it cause I was waiting for you. So who were ya supposed to meet here?"

"It's all right Ray you don't need to apologise," Ben said as he jumped out of the Riv and ran into the café. _* Oh no! She's already gone. I must have missed her_. * Getting back into the Riv Ben was asked the question again that he was trying to avoid answering. "So! Are you gonna tell me who the _woman_ is you were supposed to meet?"

"What makes you think it was a woman Ray?"

"Oh come on Benny. You can't fool me. First this morning you went the colour of your uniform when I joked if you had been with a woman last night and then now you keep avoiding answering the question. I _know_ there's a woman so you might as well tell me who she is."

"If you don't mind Ray I'd rather not say at the moment. It's kind of� _complicated_."

"Ah so there IS a woman, I knew it. Nah I don't mind you not saying but I'm warning you I'm a detective I'm gonna find out sooner or later." Ray turned to Fraser and flashed him a gleeful wicked smile. 

> > > > > * * * * * 

As soon as Ben stepped foot inside the consulate he heard her voice. "Fraser I want to see you in my office NOW."

_* Oh dear_! * He knew he was in serious trouble, there was no mistaking that tone of voice he had heard it a million times before and each time he had been severely reprimanded. _Yes he was definitely in trouble_.

Once they were both inside her office with the door closed Meg walked behind her desk and turned to face him; placing her hands on her hips. " So! Why are you late Fraser? And you'd better have a good reason for your tardiness."

"I'm sorry Sir I didn't anticipate being so long." 

"OH WELL, _that's_ a good excuse, you didn't anticipate being so long," Meg retorted sarcastically. She knew that she was shouting indirectly at him for not showing up at the café, as well as for being late for duty. But she didn't care she was just _so_ mad at him. _*_ I can't believe it! He _hasn't even_ given me a reason _why_ he's late or mentioned _not_ turning up for lunch. _What's going on?_ * As she paced back and forth in front of him she glanced out of the window and an idea suddenly struck her.

"As you know constable Turnbull has been on sentry duty since the end of lunch and recently on his afternoon sentry duty a dog has got rather� acquainted with him. I want you to find out whom the dog belongs to and make sure the dog doesn't bother Turnbull again while he's on duty. Do I make myself clear constable?" 

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

> > > > > * * * * * 

Meg avoided Ben like the plague for the rest of the day. When she did see him she shot him daggers from her eyes. She had just done precisely that now before turning around, marching into her office and slamming the door.

"Wow! If looks could kill!" Mocked Ovitz to Fraser. "What _have_ you done? It must be a _major league screw up_ because even for _her_ this is extreme."

Ben just ignored Ovitz because he was deep in thought. At first Ben had thought that she was only treating him this way to avert suspicion, but now he wasn't so sure. If she was trying to avert suspicion, which he hoped she was, it was _definitely working_. He took a deep breath and knocked on her office door.

"Come in," she bellowed.

Ben mustered up all of his courage and entered her office with Dief following him inside.

"What do _you_ want, I'm busy."

"Ma am I thought it prudent to inform you that I have tried to trace the dogs owner."

"And have you succeeded in doing so?"

"Er no."

"You haven't? Why the heavens not constable? It's not _that_ difficult the dog did have a collar on, even a recruit at the academy could have done that bit of police work. It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes for Gods sake."

At her outburst Dief hid himself behind Ben's legs, as he knew that this was not the end of it and when Ben had finished telling her what had happened her anger might just be directed at him.

"If I may explain Sir. I went outside when I saw the dog approaching and I tried to coax the dog towards me. However I didn't anticipate the strong bond it appears to have formed with constable Turnbull and�well�the dog just wouldn't come to me. Instead it jumped up onto Turnbull placing its paws on his shoulders. I tried ma am, I really did, to get the dog off him, but it wouldn't move. The outcome of the event was that it growled at me and subsequently this made Dief annoyed and he�well ma am�Dief and the black Labrador had a, what you might call, stand off in the middle of the street. They were growling at one another and so I thought it wise to split it up and I brought Dief inside the consulate. When I went back outside the dog was already at the end of the street. I tried to catch up with it but it�" _*_ This is _really embarrassing_ , but I'm going to have to tell her. * "The dog outran me Sir." 

"WHAT! Are you trying to tell me that a black Labrador outran _you_? That constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police couldn't catch a dog!" Meg started to laugh at him sadistically. She knew that he was embarrassed and that her taunting was making him uncomfortable and _if possible even more embarrassed_. But she didn't care. In fact if she was to be honest she was actually enjoying it. _Why shouldn't she after the way he had treated her by leaving her waiting for him like some idiot in the café? Nobody treats Meg Thatcher like that and gets away with it_.

Ben fidgeted with his Stetson and turned the colour of a nice rosy red apple. He felt all of his pride seep out of him and wished that he could join it seeping through the floor. He waited for her to stop laughing at him. It was not a manly feeling to have the woman you love laughing her head off at you for being so pathetic. However what concerned him the most was that her laugh was not a friendly laugh it was cold and sent an icy chill through him. _Why was she acting so strange?_

Meg stopped laughing at him and fixed him with a cold stare. "That's not good enough Fraser. You had better find the dog if you know what's good for you. Dismissed."

> > > > > * * * * * 

That evening Ben caught up with Meg as she left the consulate. "Meg wait!" She turned around to look at him. "Would you like to come to mine tonight?"

She looked at him in pure amazement. _* What is he playing at messing me around like this? One minute he wants me and the next he doesn't._ * "No I don't. I'm not a puppet Fraser; you can't just pull my strings and expect me to jump. I don't like to be messed around and made a fool of," Meg shouted icily. And with that she spun around and stormed off.

Ben watched her head towards her car, his mouth gaping open in shock. He was just about to chase after her when Ray pulled up in the Riv and so he didn't get the chance. * _Didn't she remember saying that she wanted to make love to him and him saying it to her? *_ He made a mental note to go around to Meg's later that evening and find out _what_ was going on. Only Ben never got the opportunity to do that because Ray collared him to help him with his case.

> > > > > * * * * * 

The next morning at the consulate Ovitz informed Ben that the Inspector wanted to see him in her office immediately. When he entered her office she stood up behind her desk. _* Oh dear!_ * She usually stood when she was angry with him.

"Constable I have received two phone calls regarding you; one from Lt Welsh and the other from an extremely irate Colonel Crosby. It appears that you and your detective friend have been tailing Colonel Crosby, do you mind telling me why?"

"Well ma am Detective Vecchio believes that Colonel Crosby is involved in a stolen goods ring."

"He does? I have two questions for you; number one is does Detective Vecchio have anything that even resembles evidence and number two is what has it got to do with you?" 

"Ah�well�in answer to your first question no Detective Vecchio does not have any evidence, that is to say none that would stand up in a court of law. In answer to your second question Sir, I was asked by Detective Vecchio to assist him in the investigation."

"Fraser what have I told you before about delving into cases that _do not_ concern you? Stay away from Colonel Crosby Fraser and that's an order constable."

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed."

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"

"Granted. What is it Fraser?" Meg was intrigued.

"What was that all about last night outside the consulate? Why wouldn't you come to my apartment?"

"I'd have thought that was obvious. Why should I come to your apartment to be told you don't want a personal relationship with me when it was already blatantly obvious from the way you didn't show up for lunch? I thought that you had more guts than that, but I was CLEARLY mistaken because you may have the courage to run into a burning building for a sweater or save a diplomats life; but you don't have the courage or decency to turn up for lunch and tell me our relationship is over." 

"What? Didn't Turnbull tell you that I had to leave the consulate while you were in a meeting to go and help Detective Vecchio? Furthermore when I said yesterday that I didn't anticipate being so long I thought that you would understand that that was why I had missed lunch. I _did_ turn up at the café but I was too late you had already left."

"No Turnbull never told me. I had no idea. I thought that you had doubts about us."

Ben walked around her desk and hugged her. "I don't have any doubts and I was inviting you around to mine last night not to tell you that our relationship was over but to spend time with you and to make up for missing lunch."

"I'm sorry Ben I've treated you like a complete bitch. Maybe this will make up for it?" She reached up and pulled his face towards hers and kissed him on the lips. He ran his hands along her back and she teasingly ran her right leg up along his. This sent a surge of pleasure through Ben and he pulled their bodies even closer.

Breaking apart Ben said, "I think that just about makes up for it, although you could agree to have lunch with me today?"

"I'd love to but unfortunately I already have a business lunch. How about dinner?"

"All right but come to mine and let me cook you a meal."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll be there about 7.00p.m."

* * * * *

Ray couldn't resist stopping by the Canadian Consulate just before lunchtime to see if Fraser was going to be having lunch today with a _special someone_. "So Benny have you got any lunch plans today?"

"No I haven't got any lunch plans today Ray." Ben knew full well that Ray was trying to find out if he was seeing a woman for lunch and he was determined not to let Ray find out that he was dating the Inspector, well not yet anyway.

"Are you _sure_ that you don't have a date with a _certain somebody_ , you know the one you were supposed to meet for lunch yesterday?"

"I'm positive Ray."

"Well then you can join _me_ for lunch and help me go over this case."

"Er I can join you for lunch Ray but I can't be involved in the case because Inspector Thatcher has ordered me to stay away from it."

"Ah 'The Dragon Lady' and Lt Welsh must have been talking, it figures. Did you get as good a roasting as me?"

"Well the Inspector _was_ rather angry and I hope you don't mind me not working on the case Ray but I don't want to antagonise her anymore?"

"Nah, it's ok Benny I've pretty much got it figured out anyway. Come on lets go grab something to eat and I can tell you what I think. I can do that cause it's not like your participating your just listening right?"

"Right Ray."

> > > > > * * * * * 

While they sat in the Riv and ate their hotdogs Ray filled Ben in on the case. "Everyone at the precinct is too soft to get involved. There all dead scared that Colonel Crosby will get them fired if they so much as look at this case. The guy must be hiding the stuff down near the docks but there's just too many buildings there to know which one�" Ray trailed off as a passing car caught his attention. "Here hold this Fraser," said Ray stuffing the half-eaten hotdog into Ben's hands and flooring the accelerator.

"Who are we following Ray?"

"It's best if you don't know then 'The Dragon Lady' can't fire you."

" _Oh no_ Ray we're not following Colonel Crosby are we?" Ben was really worried. If Meg found out she would _definitely_ make his life hell at the consulate and she would have _every_ reason in doing so because he was _disobeying a direct order_. But it wasn't _his_ fault he kept telling himself, he hadn't _intentionally_ disobeyed her order, he'd just got caught up in some unfortunate circumstances. However he very much doubted that she would see it that way.

"No _we're_ not following him. _You're_ just a passenger and if anyone asks there was nothing you could do about it, it's not like anybody would expect you to jump out of a moving car. Oh wait I'm forgetting it's you and that's you speciality. But never mind you're just a passenger remember? Nothing more."

Ray rounded a corner so fast that he half mounted the curb and Ben dropped the half-eaten hotdogs on the floor, grabbing onto the seat for dear life. Suddenly the car in front slammed on and Ray had to hit the break fast. The occupant of the car in front got out, came towards the Riv and banged on Ray's side window. "This is police harassment, I'll have your badge for this Detective Vecchio and as for you constable I'll have you shipped back to Canada faster than you can say 'Maple Syrup,'" seethed Colonel Crosby.

Ray thought the Colonel's head was about to explode all over his freshly cleaned Riv because the Colonel was mad as hell. He was turning a purple/red colour and Ray began to wonder if tailing him had been such a good idea after all. Before they could say anything the Colonel got back in his car and sped off.

"Well I could get him on a speeding fine I suppose," joked Ray trying to make light of the bad situation. 

"Oh dear! We're definitely in trouble now," was all Ben could get out.

> > > > > * * * * * 

Back at the consulate Turnbull was waiting for Fraser. "Urm constable Fraser, er Inspector Thatcher is waiting to see you in her office and I suspect that she is far from happy."

"Right. Thank you Turnbull." _* Oh no!_ She had heard already _._ I just hope that this doesn't affect our personal relationship, because we've only just sorted that out _. *_

As Fraser walked past his desk Ovitz couldn't help himself. "I hope you're wearing a bullet proof vest because from the mood she's in you're going to need it?" _He just loved making comments to Fraser and Turnbull, they were just so easy to work up._

Inside Meg's office the dreaded reprimand began. "How **DARE** you disobey my direct order constable?"

"Technically speaking ma am I didn't. I was in the car with Detective Vecchio when he started following the Colonel. What could I do about it?" Remembering what Ray had said he added, "I was a passenger and Ray was kind enough to be giving me a ride."

"WHAT COULD YOU DO ABOUT IT?" She screeched. It had obviously been a mistake saying that rhetorical question. "You NORMALLY find ways out of situations. Am I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT PATHETIC example of an excuse?"

Fraser remained silent. He had learned in the past that it was much better when she was this annoyed to just be quiet and let her release steam.

"Do you _think_ that you can take advantage of me because of our personal relationship and that I'll be lenient or turn a blind eye when you disobey me? I am NOT going to treat you any differently from anyone else under my command. And if you think that I am or that you can get around me because of our relationship _you're wrong_."

Meg was furious. *He _doesn't_ respect me anymore because of _that_ night. He thinks that because I love him he can take _advantage_ of me. What am I going to do? Look at him, he's drop dead gorgeous. God, I don't know what to do. _I love him_ , but I _can't_ date him if he _doesn't_ respect me. And if I sleep with him he'll probably take _even further liberties_ at work. I was _right_ when I thought that I'd been stupid for telling and showing him how much I wanted him. _*_

"I am _sorry_ if it appears that I have taken advantage of you, that was not my intention. I would _never_ dream of doing such a thing. Do you really believe that I would and that I don't respect you?"

"Yes. Wouldn't _you_ in my position? And another thing constable, if you think that I am going to sleep in the same bed as you again let alone make love to you, you are mistaken. How could you possibly respect me as your Superior Officer then if you don't now?"

"I _do_ respect you. Just because I love you does _not_ mean that I _cannot_ or _do not_ respect you as my Superior Officer. And I would _hope_ that us sleeping together and making love would make us respect each other _even more_! I am hurt that you think that if we made love I wouldn't respect you. The whole reason why I said I didn't want to ruin anything by rushing things was because I respect you and wanted you to _know_ that. I do want a relationship with you Meg, but we obviously have a lot to sort out if you don't believe me."

"I'm sorry. Dismissed constable. Oh and if you want to keep your job stay away from Colonel Crosby, that's my _last_ warning _."_

Meg just wanted him to _leave_ her office. She was _embarrassed as hell_. She had _totally_ misread the situation again. She thought he was probably right, they did have a lot to sort out. It wasn't that she disbelieved him, it was just that she kept jumping to conclusions. WHY? She needed time alone to figure that one out. She had been so cruel to him again and she couldn't keep doing that and expect him to still want a relationship with her.

"Meg before I leave I want to tell you a poem�

**AS I WAIT**

As I wait for you my dear

a sorrow fills my heart

I wonder if you'll ever know

the love that tears me apart.

 

Why do you hurt me

when I love you so?

The pain that sears

my heart and soul

when you treat me

as though I mean nothing to you,

a stranger passing by.

Why do you seem not to care?

Have mercy on me my dear.

Don't you remember

the joy of love we shared?

The heartfelt promises that we declared?

 

My heart is not beyond repair

it's waiting for you my dear

to heal it with your love

stitch it with your kisses

wipe away the remnants of sorrow

with your touch.

Mend my heart.

Mend my soul.

Mend the hurt that's weighing me down,

lift it off my shoulders

and throw it to the clouds.

Relieve me of this hurt

take me my dear

and make me yours�"

(By Postcard)

Ben turned around to leave her office and Dief followed suit.

"Ben wait, please."

Ben turned around to face her and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

" _Is that what I've done to you_? I didn't set out or mean to hurt you and I'm sorry if I have. The _last_ thing I would ever want to do is to hurt you. I _do_ love you Ben. I know I've treated you terribly today and I apologise. I was afraid you didn't respect me and there is no way we can work together if you don't respect me. I know now that you do and I _do_ believe you. I have a few things to work out Ben. I obviously have more concern than I thought about the effect us having a personal relationship can do to our professional relationship. It has already proved to lead to a misunderstanding. I need time to think Ben." 

"Understood Meg." And with that he turned and left her office with Dief. Good, it had worked. He thought that telling her the poem would get her to open up to him and not shut him out like she was attempting to do by dismissing him. He thought that if she felt anything for him the explanation and the poem would get her to reconsider not wanting a relationship anymore with him. It had been like someone had seared him with a hot poker when she had said that she would not sleep in the same bed as him 'let alone make love' to him. If time is what she needed to think then time he would give her, because he was not about to lose her by rushing her. 

> > > > > * * * * * 

Ben sat in his apartment and wondered if Meg would show up at 7.00p.m. tonight or not. He still had half an hour until she was supposed to come and so he and Dief went outside for a breath of fresh air and to kill some time, as it was driving him mad sitting waiting, wondering if she would come. 

Outside a tall lean figure waited in the shadows of the nearby alley and watched as Fraser and Dief got closer and closer. Soon it would be time to strike.

Meg drove towards Ben's apartment. She had had time to think things through and he deserved to hear what decision she had come to. It hadn't taken her that long to come to her decision and she just prayed that it was the right one. As she neared his apartment she was apprehensive as she always was in this neighbourhood. As Meg drove past another dark alley a silver glimmer caught her eye. _* Oh my God! Was that a knife?_ _Somebody is being attacked in the alley_. * All of Meg's police skills kicked in and she stopped the car, grabbed her own knife that was always in her bag and headed towards the entrance to the alley. When she got there she couldn't believe it. The person being attacked was Ben.

The assailant was lunging at Ben with the knife and he was trying to keep the attacker at bay. In doing so he didn't see the trash can lid on the floor and tripped over it. He was sent sprawling to the floor. Dief was jumping up at the attacker and had locked the mans arm inbetween his teeth. Meg saw her chance and she dashed up to the man and knocked the knife out of his hand. Then with one swift movement of her leg she quickly brought her knee up and struck him in the groin. He dropped to the floor in agony and Dief pinned him down. Meg rushed to Ben's side and helped him up.

"Are you alright Ben?" The concern showing in her voice.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Meg you saved my life." He looked at her with gratitude in his eyes.

"There was no way I was going to let him hurt you. You mean too much to me." She spoke the last few words softly.

Helping Ben out of the alley Meg took him to her car and sat him down in the passenger seat. "Stay there and rest for a moment while I call the police on my mobile phone."

Within the next few minutes a police car arrived and the assailant was escorted into the back of the squad car. Meg looked over at Ben sat beside her in her car. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." Then looking into her eyes he added, "well actually I am aching a little but nothings broken."

"In that case Ben let me help you inside and take a look at you?"

"Alright."

> > > > > * * * * *

Once inside Ben's apartment Meg sat Ben down on the bed and removed his shirt. Looking at his back she said, "Do you have any ointment?"

"Yes it's in the top kitchen cupboard."

After retrieving it she very carefully applied it to the wound on his back. "Tell me if it's too painful Ben."

"It's not too painful." He was actually enjoying the careful way she was treating his back and he longed to take her in his arms.

When she had finished treating his wound she looked him in the eyes and pushed him gently back onto the bed. "Lie down and rest, that's an order constable." She then sat on the edge of his bed. 

"Ben I have come to a decision regarding us. I have thought things over and I want you to know that my love for you wins hands down over any concerns. And just now when I thought that man was going to stab you I knew that I had come to the right decision. I�I don't know what I would have done if he had succeeded in killing you. I love you so much Ben. It's not going to be easy but if we work together I know we can get through whatever happens. As long as we're together I really don't care. I care too much for you to let you go and if that makes me a fool for telling you then so be it. If you can forgive me I want to carry on having a personal relationship with you?"

"Oh Meg, my sweet love, of course I forgive you�I love you and you are not a fool for telling me how you feel." Smiling at her he added jokingly, "How could I not forgive you after you just saved my life?"

Ben reached out and pulled Meg down on top of him, kissing her on the lips. As he kissed her any pain he felt from the attack vanished, _she had definitely relieved him of his hurt._

Meg didn't know how much longer she could keep control; she craved him with such intensity that it turned the small fire inside of her into a raging bonfire. Meg was hungry for him and was kissing him with such ferocity. The realisation that he could have been killed before they had come together as one fuelled her passion for him on. _She wanted him._

Ben knew that he was soaring out of control, all of his sensory organs were on red alert. She was sending an inferno of sensations through his body and he doubted all the fire extinguishers in the world could put the blaze out. Her caress was like a match that lit all of his emotions that he had repressed for her and so he stripped her top off so that he could caress more of her luxurious body.

As they continued exploring one another's bodies with pleasure Ben watched Meg's face and gathered from the slightly parted lips, occasional quick rise of her eyebrows and her quickened breathing that he was pleasing her just as much as she was him.

Meg kissed his neck, moving up to nibble on his ear, then whispering in his ear she expressed in words to him what her body was expressing in actions. "Ben. If we carry on like this any longer I'll not be able to stop, I'll have to have you."

He returned the whisper, "I agree. I want you too Meg. I suppose we should stop?" However still caressing her his thoughts scorched through his mind. * Is she saying she wants to continue? Or is it too soon yet? My own primitive urges want to continue, but if she is on fire because she thought she had nearly lost me, then she needs comfort not this. I want us both to be clear headed, it wouldn't be right to make love now. I love her too much and I want it to be unforgettable because of the romantic setting, not unforgettable because I was attacked and she saved me. No, now isn't the right time _. *_

Kissing his neck Meg managed between kisses to say, "I�suppose�we should." She didn't want to stop but she also didn't want to give in easily, it wasn't in her nature to give into anything easily. And her logical Inspector brain told her that after all of the confusion recently she should take it slowly and establish their relationship. 

They both gradually pulled apart and Meg sat up putting her top back on. "Meg now that we have sorted the confusion out we have all the time in the world to make love. I don't want to rush you or play on your emotions because you were relieved that I was all right. I want you to want to make love to me because you really want to not because you were scared that you nearly lost me and it is a way of showing your relief."

The caring warmth of his words and his protective gentlemanly concern of not wanting to take advantage or rush her touched her. "Thank you for being a gentleman Ben."

He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "It's my pleasure. Now are you hungry because I did say that I'd cook you dinner?"

"Yes. I'm famished."

Helping Ben up Meg asked, "How's your wound, is it still sore?"

"Actually no it's a lot better." Smiling at her he added, "You healed it with your love." A small smile turned up the corners of her mouth as she noted the referral to the poem 'As I Wait.'

"Is there anything I can help you with," Meg asked, following him into the kitchen area.

"No, you sit down and put your feet up. This is going to be a 'thank you for saving my life dinner' so I'll prepare it."

"Ben _please_ �I only did what anyone else would have done and besides I'm responsible for you. What would I do if my 'number 1' officer was injured or worse? Rely on Turnbull? I'd end up having two injured officers because he'd drive me insane and I'd end up shooting him," joked Meg and they both laughed.

"Anyway Ben, thank _you_ for coming into my life." Walking up to him she hugged him tightly and as he hugged her back she thought of how much she liked being in his strong, safe, caring arms.

During dinner they talked about virtually everything under the sun; their likes and dislikes, events during childhood, who they'd buy and sell in the NHL if they owned the 'Ottawa Senators." And after dinner Meg looked across the table into Ben's blue eyes and felt that finally she knew this man as much as she knew herself. She was pleased that they had so much in common but at the same time they had just as many different opinions which would make for many interesting future discussions.

"Ben. I feel like we know one another very well now. _Well enough_." She shot him a meaningful look from her coffee-coloured eyes. If the stress on the words didn't tell him what she meant then the look most definitely did.

"Yes I think that we both know one another well enough too. Meg�would you like to go to my father's cabin, well it's actually my cabin now really, in Canada for the weekend?"

"Yes," Meg blurted out. "I'd love to. Do you mean this weekend?" She hoped upon hope that he did.

"Er yes. It's short notice I know with tomorrow being Friday but all we need is plane reservations and I should be able to get us those."

"Well I've nothing else planned for this weekend and so if you can get the plane reservations, which shouldn't be too difficult I'll come with you."

Meg was looking forward to the trip, she knew that it would be the place where they would finally make love. It was kind of torture at the same time though because she had to wait another day. _*_ Although, I've waited this long, I think that I can _just_ about wait another 24 hours. I know it will be worth the wait and it's sweet that Ben is going to all of this trouble to make it perfect. _*_

"Meg do you�would you mind if we take Dief with us? I think he would be upset if I left him this weekend after what happened earlier tonight."

"Of course I don't mind. If it hadn't have been for Dief grabbing that man's arm I wouldn't have had the opportunity to do what I did and it could have turned out _a lot_ differently." Meg reached down stroking Dief's head and scratched behind his ears. He licked her ankle in a gesture of appreciation.

"You've made a friend for life there," laughed Ben.

Meg looked at her watch. "I'd better be going home now, it's late and I have a lot of packing to do."

"Right. Shall we meet for lunch so that we can confirm the travel arrangements? I _promise_ this time _no matter what_ I'll definitely turn up."

"Yes�All right�How about the bistro that's opposite the park?"

"OK. I'll meet you there at one o'clock."

Ben walked Meg to the door and kissed her goodnight. "Meg will you please call Mr.Mustafi when you get home so that I know you've arrived safely? I know that you can look after yourself but all the same!"

"Yes I'll call him."

> > > > > * * * * * 

As Ben approached the Riv on Friday morning he was greeted by Ray's, "Hey Benny how're ya feeling this morning? I hear 'The Dragon Lady' saved your life last night, why'd she do that when I thought she wanted to get rid of you?

"Ray please don't call her 'The Dragon Lady' she _really_ is a very nice person. And in answer to your questions I feel a lot better this morning and yes M�er�Inspector Thatcher did save my life last night, she was wonderful Ray. I'm really grateful to her. She's a remarkable woman."

Ray quickly glanced at Fraser. _*_ He's _really_ singing her praises. Did I just detect in his voice a hint of _more than gratitude_ for saving his life? _Nah, it couldn't be. *_

"Anyhow Benny I've got some GREAT news for you. That guy who attacked you last night has done A LOT of talking and guess who he works for? Non other than our Colonel Crosby, he was hired by him as a hit man and all of last night he's been co operating with us by giving us info on Crosby. And real early this morning we busted him. I was right Benny. He was involved in a stolen goods ring. This has got me a 10 from Welsh."

"Congratulations Ray."

_*_ Should I tell him what I've decided? What if she say's no, I'll look like an idiot. And will he keep it quiet? But if I don't tell him he'll be _really upset_. I already won't tell him whom it is I've been seeing. *

"Er Ray I have something important to tell you."

"Shoot Benny."

"Ray I'm�I'm taking a woman up to my cabin in Canada this weekend and I'm going to�propose to her." Ben stared straight ahead and waited for the barrage of questions to come.

"WHAT! Well knock me down with a feather. Who is she?"

"I'd rather not say until I have her answer. I want to ask her first as I feel that's the right thing to do before I tell anyone that it's her."

"Ah a 'near death experience' made you realise what you're missing?"

"I wouldn't call it a 'near death experience' Ray but it _has_ made me realise what I want and what I've been missing."

"Is she Canadian?"

"Yes Ray she _is_ Canadian."

Slam-dunk, suddenly it dawned on him who the woman was. _* It couldn't be could it? Not her!_ Although thinking about it they are well suited. But she _hates_ his guts. _Or does she?_ She _did_ save his life after all. But then again _even she_ wouldn't be so cold hearted as to let someone die. And WHAT was she doing in Fraser's neighbourhood anyway? *

"Benny it's not�it can't be�are you going to propose to 'The Dragon Lady'?" He just _had_ to ask.

_* Oh no he's figured it out. How am I going to get out of this one? *_

"I told you Ray that I'm not going to tell you yet who it is and _please_ don't call the Inspector that."

"It IS 'The Dragon�" seeing the look Fraser gave him he corrected himself. "I mean the Inspector. WOW Benny. Have you and she you know�done the deed?"

"Ray," blushed Ben, resembling a tomato about to be squashed under foot. "I haven't even said that it's her."

"You don't _have_ to say it because it's written all over you beetroot coloured face," teased Ray.

"Ray if the woman I am going to propose to and I am not saying that it is Inspector Thatcher, but if the woman say's yes will you be my best man at the wedding?"

"Course I will Benny, I'd really like to be your best man. I'm sure she'll say yes though because all of the women seem to fall at your feet and pray that you'll ask them one day. Just one thing though, I know you won't tell me _who_ it is and personally I think I _know_ who it is but just put my mind at rest and tell me that it isn't Franny." 

"I can honestly say it isn't Franny Ray."

"But you _can't_ _honestly_ say that it isn't the Inspector!" 

_* Why didn't I see that one coming?_ * Ray was good. No matter how Ben tried Ray always seemed to get around him. Changing the subject Ben said, "You don't need to pick me up tonight Ray."

"Right, because you and the Inspector are going for a cosy weekend in the middle of nowhere in Canada. Don't worry Fraser I won't forget."

> > > > > * * * * *

Ben met Meg for lunch at the bistro and over the meal they confirmed the travel arrangements.

"I've managed to get us the last two seats on the plane. It leaves at 6.45 tonight and will fly us thankfully to the nearest airport. From there I've arranged for a friend to pick us up and take us to his cabin, which is the nearest place to mine. He has horses and is going to let us borrow them to get to my cabin. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes that sounds fine to me. I've already packed and my things are in my car. I noticed you didn't bring your luggage to the consulate, so why don't we meet at my car after work tonight and we can drop by at yours on the way to the airport?"

"Yes I was hoping we could do that, I didn't want to arouse suspicion by bringing my luggage to the consulate." 

On the way back to the consulate Meg spotted a photo booth and grabbed hold of Ben's arm. "Let's have our pictures taken together, come on it will be fun and besides it's about time we had some pictures of one another." Meg didn't give him chance to protest as she dragged him inside the booth. And Dief not wanting to be left out joined them in having their pictures taken.

Meg retrieved the photos and divided them so that they both had two of the photos. In one she was kissing his cheek, in another he was kissing hers and in the other two Dief had jumped up onto their knees to be in the photos.

> > > > > * * * * *

While Turnbull was on afternoon sentry duty Ben waited nearby for the black Labrador to show up. This time he was _determined_ to catch it. They had both just been called into the Inspector's office and had been informed, "We need to get this sorted out once and for all so that something that _resembles_ normality and dignity can return to the consulate. I _cannot_ have one of my officers being used as a lamppost, what would the public think? Or _worse still_ what would the officials who come here think?"

Turnbull had also been ordered to hold the dog while Ben looked at the collar in the hope that by doing so they might actually find out whom the dog belonged to.

Eventually the black Labrador turned up and before it had chance to do any damaged to Turnbull's trousers, they both got hold of it. Ben noted that the dog's name was "Shadow" and there was no address but there was however a phone number. Leaving a panic-stricken Turnbull on his own with the dog Ben went inside the consulate and dialled the number.

To Ben's surprise the owner turned out to be Kerry, Ray's dancing partner at the 'Charity Dance Marathon.' 

" _I'm terribly sorry_ , it _won't_ happen again. The catch on my garden gate is faulty and Shadow keeps escaping from the back garden. I have somebody coming to fix it today, so it won't happen again. I'll come to the consulate straight away and pick Shadow up. I _really am_ sorry."

Kerry arrived at the consulate to retrieve Shadow but Shadow had _other_ ideas. Shadow just _wouldn't_ leave Turnbull. Ben and Kerry tried to pry Shadow away from a petrified Turnbull and in the process Shadow managed to get Fraser's hat. This resulted in a tug of war between Fraser and Shadow. As Ben finally managed to prise his hat from Shadow's mouth the entire contents of his stash in his hat fell out. All of his money and _the_ pictures went cascading onto the street. While Ben examined his beloved hat, Turnbull quickly bent to retrieve the fallen objects before Shadow could get to them too. Kerry in the mean time uttered her apologies and led Shadow away at last.

Turnbull finished picking up the money and bent once more to pick up _the_ pictures. He couldn't believe his eyes. Turnbull stood staring at the photos in shock and then his legs were no longer able to hold his body up and he hit the floor with an almighty 'thud'. Ben looked down in surprise at the crumpled mass that was Turnbull.

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed Ben as he realised that Turnbull had seen the photos and that was why he had fainted. Ben guessed that the photo in particular that had led to Turnbull's fainting spell was the one were Meg was kissing him on the cheek. She had kept the one with him kissing her cheek and they had both got one each with Dief on in which they were both hugging.

Turnbull quickly regained his consciousness and Ben helped him up. Still in shock Turnbull handed the photos back to Ben. "Er thank you Turnbull." 

_* How in the world am I going to explain this?_ * Went echoing through Ben's mind.

"Turnbull about the pictures it, erm, isn't what it seems. Well actually that's not necessarily true I suppose it is what it appears to be. Inspector Thatcher and I happened to have lunch together and afterwards on her request we�" _* Oh my! That didn't sound right. How_ am I going to explain this? * Fretted Ben. 

"What I mean is�er�you've probably guessed that Inspector Thatcher and I are�well you know�involved. I'm afraid I'm not very good at explaining this sort of thing."

"No need to apologise Sir. I think I get the picture. You and the Inspector are involved in the romantic nature, is that what you're trying to explain to me?"

"Yes Turnbull. That's it. Inspector Thatcher and I are romantically involved."

"You and she�with the Inspector�kissing�oh my gosh!" Turnbull stuttered going back into shock again, while at the same time resuming his sentry duty as it was his only way of coping with the situation. 

Seeing that Turnbull had resumed his post on sentry duty Ben gladly took his leave and bolted up to Meg's office to give her the latest report on 'Shadow' and to tell her about the unfortunate news about the photos. _* Oh no! How_ is she going to take it _? Will_ she blame me? _*_

> > > > > * * * * *

Once inside of her office she looked up at him and smiled. "Yes constable?"

"Sir I managed to trace the dogs owner, the dogs name I should inform you is Shadow and the owner has subsequently collected Shadow. The owner surprisingly Sir turned out to be Kerry, the woman we met at the 'Charity Dance Marathon' who was Ray's dancing partner. She sends her apologies and has informed me that it won't happen again."

"Well done constable. Good work." Then noticing his nervous expression and his torn hat she added, "Is there anything else Fraser and _what_ has happened to your hat?"

"Ah yes my hat. As a matter of fact there is something I think you should know and it involves what happened to my hat." Ben paused to collect his thoughts.

"Go on constable."

"Ma am Shadow somehow managed to get hold of my hat while Kerry and I were trying to separate Shadow from Turnbull. And�well�as you know I keep some of my possessions in my hat. In the process of retrieving my hat these possessions fell out onto the street and while I checked my hat Turnbull picked them up. Meg�" 

She had started to switch off slightly at his explanation because she thought that this was going to be another of his long stories, but by using her first name he had got her complete and utter attention again. _* Why_ is he using my first name on duty? _*_

"The photographs we had taken together were amongst the possessions Turnbull picked up." Seeing her look of total mortification Ben added, "I'm _terribly sorry_ Meg."

"You're not serious? Please Ben tell me that you're not serious and that Turnbull didn't see the photos." Pleaded Meg in horror.

"I'm afraid it's true."

"How _could_ you be so careless Ben?"

"I really _am_ sorry Meg. I didn't intend for him to see them."

"How did he take it?"

"Erm as far as I can gather, what with Turnbull being Turnbull, not too good. He went into shock and fainted. He's now regained consciousness but I believe he is still somewhat in a state of shock."

"Oh great. Well I suppose people were going to find out eventually. There's no point crying over spilt milk as they say, because there's nothing we can do about it now. You'd better go and bring Turnbull into my office so that we can discuss this with him."

> > > > > * * * * *

Turnbull stood rigidly in Inspector Thatcher's office; his look of shock had now been replaced with a look of utter amazement.

"Turnbull I believe that in order to keep a good ship I have a few things that I need to explain to you." Meg halted for a moment, she wasn't quite sure how to word what she needed to say.

"Constable Fraser and I have recently been seeing one another outside of office hours, I suppose that you would call it dating. I want you to know that Fraser's and my personal relationship will not change anything at the consulate. Everything will stay just the same. I will not treat him any more favourably than the rest of my staff. Do you understand Turnbull?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Do you have any concerns about anything that I have or have not mentioned?"

"No. Well yes. Seeing as you and Constable Fraser are romantically involved does that mean that you are going to get married and if so will you be Inspector Fraser then?"

"Ah�well�it's a little too early to say. We erm haven't discussed that yet. And as for the last part of you're question I'll inform you if and when the need arises." _* Why_ did Turnbull have to ask that question?He's caught me _totally_ off guard _. *_

"Turnbull we would appreciate it if you would keep this under your hat for the time being." Realising her choice of words Meg corrected herself. "Actually that's not a good idea seeing how all of this got out in the first place. What I mean is please would you keep it to yourself."

Turnbull was slightly taken aback by her saying 'please.' She _never_ said that word, well not to him anyway.

"Of course Sir. I will be the soul of discretion."

"Dismissed both of you."As they left the room Meg wondered, * _can_ Turnbull be the 'soul of discretion?' I only _hope_ so, because _if Ovitz finds out,_ I _dread to think what the consequences will be. *_

> > > > > * * * * * 

At the airport in Canada Meg and Ben went to retrieve their luggage. Once again Ben marvelled at the two large suitcases Meg had brought with her. "Meg I think that maybe you over did it a bit with the luggage because we're only going to be here for the weekend."

"I wasn't sure what to bring," Meg responded shrugging her shoulders.

Walking through the arrivals lounge Ben helped Meg carry her suitcases. "Why is there never any blasted trolleys around when you need them?" Meg moaned.

"Ben nice to see you again." Greeted a Native Canadian man getting both of their attention.

"Yes it's been awhile," beamed Ben, shaking the mans outstretched hand. "Let me introduce the both of you. Meg this is Steven, Steven meet Meg."

"Nice to meet you," Meg said to him flashing him a friendly smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, any friend of Ben's is a friend of mine," Steven told her whilst shaking her hand.

On the way to Steven's home they were filled in on the local news. It was a long journey and Meg slept most of the way. They finally arrived at Steven's cabin in the early hours of the morning and after having a nice home-cooked breakfast prepared by Nancy, Steven's wife, they got ready to go on their way to Ben's cabin. Unfortunately Steven only had two horses to spare and so the supplies were secured onto one horse and Meg and Ben mounted the other. Ben guided the horses through the carpet of snow on the ground and Dief ran along beside them. Meg had wrapped her arms around Ben and was holding onto him tightly, pressing their bodies together for warmth.

Meg's first glance of the cabin was one that looked almost picture-postcard. It looked so tranquil surrounded by snow, isolated from everything except for wildlife. It was definitely a place where she and Ben could forget rank and the rest of the world and just be themselves, together.

The cabin wasn't very large but it was large enough for the three of them. It was made out of wood and a matching smaller building stood nearby which turned out to be the stables. Once the horses were inside the stables Meg and Ben walked up to the front door to join Dief who was all ready there waiting for them. Ben held the front door open for her and Meg entered the cabin. 

Looking around herself Meg absorbed what was to be her home for the weekend. There was one main room in which she was standing. On the right hand side of the room was a log fire with a white rug in front of it on the wooden floor and behind her was one window beside the door. In front of Meg at the far end of the room there was a sink, some cupboards and a small round table with two wooden chairs. There was also a door by the cupboards that Ben informed her led to the portable toilet.

"It's not much I know," Ben apologised.

"It has potential. I think that it's very cosy, I like it," Meg assured him squeezing his hand. 

Ben bent down and put some more logs onto the fire, then he took out a box of matches and lit the fire. 

"I would have thought that you'd rub two logs together," joked Meg with a twinkle in her eye.

"It's quicker this way," explained Ben and then looking at her he realised that she was joking. "Very funny," he remarked pulling her to him and kissing her on the lips.

They unpacked the supplies and had lunch at the small round table. The rest of the day was spent with Ben and Dief showing Meg around the surrounding area and they even built some snow Mounties, something Meg hadn't done since she was a child.

When evening came they prepared dinner and sitting around the table, with Dief at their feet they ate by candlelight because there was no electricity in the cabin. Over dinner Ben couldn't help but think how beautiful she was even dressed in a jumper and jeans.

After dinner Ben decided that the time was right to ask her the question he had been wanting to ask her for the past twenty-four hours. "Meg I have something that I want to ask you."

She was surprised by the tone of seriousness in his voice. "You do?"

"Yes." Getting up from his chair he went around the table and knelt down on one knee in front of her. Reaching into his pocket he took out a small red velvet box and then took her left hand in his, looking into her eyes.

_* Oh my! He's going to propose to me. Benton Fraser is actually going to propose to me. *_

"Margaret, Meg�I am deeply in love with you. Would you do me the honour of agreeing to become my wife? Will you marry me Meg?" 

"Yes." She didn't need to think about it, the word came straight off her tongue and when she heard herself saying it she knew that it was what she wanted.

"Yes Ben I'll marry you. I will be honoured to be your wife."

He slipped the ring on her appropriate finger and she looked down at it properly for the first time. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The gold ring sparkled with diamonds and taking pride of place in the centre of the diamonds was an Aquamarine gemstone. It was majestically mounted on the gold ring prouder than any Mountie on a horse.

"Oh Ben it's beautiful. It looks old where did you get it?"

"Do you really like it?"

"Yes of course I do, it's exquisite."

"I hoped that you'd like it, I thought that you would. The ring belonged to my mother; it was my mother's engagement ring from my father. Aquamarine was superstitiously believed to afford protection on sea journeys and was considered a lucky stone by lovers for whom it symbolised happiness and hope."

"I'll treasure it Ben and the ring is already working because it's made me _extremely_ happy. Although I don't plan on going on any sea journeys any time soon so we'll have to wait and see if that bit works." They both laughed and as Meg pulled Ben up from his kneeling position he wrapped her in his arms and they kissed.

As the kiss ended Ben looked at his fiance. "Would you care to dance Meg?"

"Yes�I would. I'd love to dance."

"Erm, do you mind dancing without music because I haven't got any music here except for my guitar?"

"No I don't mind. That's all right, we don't need music."

While they danced around the small cabin watched by an amused Dief, Meg recalled the first time they had danced together at the 'Charity Dance Marathon.' By _'going in for the kill'_ she had ended up here, dancing in the arms of the man she loved and was now going to marry. She remembered the phrase 'Carpe Diem,' Seize the Day and was so glad that she had. She decided to do just that again, because there was one thing she wanted from this man and she couldn't repress that desire any longer. She kissed him intensely on the lips, letting her hands roam over his body, showing him what she wanted.

Ben responded by gliding her over to the fire and sensuously kissing her neck.

"Meg may I?"

"May you what?" Meg asked breathlessly because she knew what he was going to ask her, she could tell from the look in his eyes; the same look she thought was more than likely mirrored in her own eyes and the thought of finally being with this man took her breath away.

"Meg may I make love to you tonight?"

"Yes Ben�you may make love to me tonight." He had asked her what she suspected he would. _* Hallelujah! He's going to make love to me now._ My heart is thumping like a thousand drums in unison. _*_

He needed no more encouragement than that and kissing her he gently lowered her onto the white rug on the floor in front of the log fire. Dief sensing that the couple needed some privacy snuck out of the way.

His touch was heavenly; it sent electric charges through her body that tingled every part of her. He was like the ocean engulfing her in the waves of passion and pulling her further into the depths of sexual bliss.

She was incredibly sensual; her luscious lips took him to the heights he had never reached or even dreamed of reaching before. Her hands were like dock leaves soothing away any hurt he had ever felt in his life.

Passion, lust, ardent desire and love all came together as their bodies became one in harmony. First a match igniting a fuse cord resulting in small miniature bangs, setting off larger explosions until the intensity of the heat inside of them sent fireworks more powerful than any skyrocket blasting towards the sky. 

"Oh Meg�"

"Ben�Oh yes�" 

Finally exploding into a rainbow of colours�red, orange, purple, blue, green�white. 

Sexual appetites fulfilled; they lay encircled in one another's arms, listening to the soothing crackle of the log fire as they drifted peacefully off to sleep. 


End file.
